


The joy you hold

by uumuu



Series: The shores of life [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: Míriel and Yúlië slip away from a feast to have some fun of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the 'Everyone thinks we're doing it' square in my LadiesBingo card. 
> 
> Set between _Alopaynay_ and _Arrangements_.

Míriel landed on the soft, slightly damp grass in a whoosh of silk.

“Hurry up!” she giggled, pulling Yúlië down in front of herself. “It won't take them too long to notice we're gone.”

“Long? They probably noticed already, and have a pretty sound idea of what we're doing, too.” Yúlië pushed Míriel back and crouched over her, latching onto her neck.

Míriel moaned, her desire mounting with the tender, teasing assault of Yúlië's lips and teeth on her skin. Yet she couldn't block out the merry sounds coming from beyond the rosehip bushes and the trees at her back. The whole village was gathered in a feast, seven days before they were set to leave the lake-shore to move closer to the mountains.

“Do you want Fëanáro to come looking for us?”

Yúlië kept nipping and sucking, moving up and down and across her neck, seemingly oblivious to her words.

“Yúlië!”

Yúlië bit down hard on the side of Míriel's neck and sucked forcefully, starting a bruise that would show even on Míriel's darker skin, then reluctantly pulled her mouth away. Ever since they had started having sex again, she wanted to worship every single part of Míriel's body and give her all the pleasure and all the joy in the world. She spent whole nights just suckling her nipples and leisurely giving her orgasm after orgasm, each twice as intense than the former.

“If Fëanáro comes looking for us he'll see we're enjoying ourselves.”

“But still, it would be improper for him to catch his mothers in the act.”

“And yet more instructive than listening to you get into arguments with anybody over the most insignificant things.”

Míriel grinned, then smirked as Yúlië pushed her skirts up, baring her legs. Míriel opened them wider and leant back, tilting her crotch up. Her lacy brief barely covered her quim, and a patch of dampness in the middle of the fabric bore tangible witness to what had been going through her mind during the evening. Grinning herself, Yúlië crouched low on the grassy slope and buried her face between Míriel's legs. Her nose brushed against Míriel's crotch and she inhaled the sweet tang of her juices, then placed a kiss on the stain, a tantalising caress that had Míriel scoff.

“Get on with it!”

Yúlië huffed, keeping her mouth close to Míriel's quim so that her breath tickled it. “If you keep talking that loud they'll _hear_ us even over the music and singing.”

“Maybe I wouldn't _talk_ if you did what you are supposed to do!” Míriel bit her lower lip, and added, “...please.”

Shaking her head, Yúlië pulled her brief to the side, trying to be careful, but she was not careful enough and the delicate fabric ripped around her fingers.

“It's no matter, I can crochet another anytime,” Míriel said, reaching down with one hand and yanking the ruined garment away from her slit, further ripping it.

Yúlië brought her lips down along Míriel's quim, then up again from the base of it up to her clit, the large nub still nestled in its smooth, dark sheath, slipping her tongue between Míriel's thick folds. Míriel's juices poured on it and she paused just long enough to savour them and swallow them. Then she kissed Míriel's clit, gave her one last ardent, adoring look and began pleasuring her in earnest.


End file.
